Life
by mill-mill11
Summary: First day in a new school, and Roxas just happens to bump into a certain red-head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for whole story : I don't own kingdom hearts

Chapter 1

Roxas's POV

Roxas was sitting in a field. Flowers were blooming all around him. He watched as they seemed to dance in the wind, just for him. They waved back and forth, reflecting the suns rays off of their vibrant colored petals. Sitting in the field, Roxas couldn't find any reason for worry. He wished he could stay here forever, but knew he couldn't. He knew he'd have to go back to reality eventually.

Suddenly Roxas could hear a small voice coming from above. He looked, but nobody was there. "Roxas! Get up!" The voice shouted. Roxas felt his field slipping away, his vision was fading to black. There was something on him, sitting on him. Roxas opened his eyes and saw his older brother Sora sitting on his stomach. His hair was pointing up in brown spikes. "ROXAS! GET U- oh… you're up."

Roxas swung his arm at his brother, who fell to the floor followed by a thump and some moaning. Roxas looked to his right at his alarm clock. The green neon numbers read 4:37 am.

Sora jumped up and glared at his brother. His hand was on his head where he had hit the floor. " What the hell?! Why'd you do that?" Sora shouted.

Roxas sat up and glared back. "Well, for one, you woke me up at Four thirty seven am!" Roxas screamed back.

Sora was stunned for a second, his glare turning to a look of confusion. "Wait, don't you remember? Today's the first day of school." Sora looked hurt now.

Roxas took a second to register what his brother had just said. "…Oh, ya. I guess I forgot about that." What the hell? How could I forget about that? I've been packing for the last few weeks! Roxas looked down for a second, and realized why his brother was waking him up so early!

Roxas jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom, nearly knocking down Sora on the way. "Sorry Sora! I totally forgot! Give me five minutes!" Roxas shut the door and quickly stripped. A faint "Hurry up or I'm leaving with out you!" Came from the opposite side of the door. He'd better not leave! Roxas thought as he jumped into the shower and turned on the tap to full heat. He needed to be fast. The hot water burned his back and Roxas yelped, but after a few seconds Roxas got accustomed to the heat.

Roxas almost forgot about the whole school incident. Almost. God! How could I forget?! He got out of the shower and quickly wrapped himself in a towel trying to protect himself from the cold frosty wind. Roxas grabbed a bottle of extra- strength gel and spiked his hair quickly.

Roxas scurried back to his room, not able to run with the towel on. He dropped the towel as he got into the room and in record time, he changed. He was happy how he had kept the heat when he was done. Roxas wore a blue shirt with a design of an angel holding a spear, dark blue ripped up jeans, and a green belt.

Grabbing his wallet, ID, and phone, Roxas ran down stairs to meet his brother who was walking out the door. "Wait up Sora!" Roxas shouted.

Sora turned to look at Roxas. "Oh, you actually made it!" Sora let out a small laugh. "I was about to leave with out you!" He turned and started walking out the door. He was carrying two big suitcases. The two brothers had decided to each bring only two suitcases so that they could fit them into Sora's car. They both had money to buy new clothes when they got there.

"You better not leave with out me!" Roxas fumed. He grabbed his two suitcases and ran out after his brother. "Wait up Sora!"

Roxas caught up as Sora was placing his bags in the trunk.

Roxas quickly stuffed his bags in the trunk and walked to the passenger side. He went to open the door but found it was locked. Sora was inside starting the car. Roxas tapped on the window to get Sora's attention. His brother looked up and a mischievous grin grew across his face.

Roxas was confused for a second, but then he understood. "Sora don't you dare drive away! Open this door right now dammit!" The window opened a tiny bit, but not enough for Roxas to get his hand in.

"Or what?" Came from the devil sitting in the front seat.

"Or I'll show Riku those old baby pictures of you." Roxas crossed his arms across his chest.

Sora paused for a second then replied"… Fine, get in…" The door opened with a "click"

Roxas smiled as he got in and sat down. He closed the door and the car left the garage. "So, do you know who you're goona be roomed with?" He asked his depressed brother.

Sora instantly blushed and looked down. " Um… Ri-"

"WHOA! Keep your eyes on the road!" Roxas grabbed his brother's head and pointed it to the road. "Now then, who is it?"

"Riku" Sora said quietly, his blush growing across his face. Roxas replied with a loud laugh.

Riku was a Boy Roxas and Sora had met over the summer when they went to an island a coupe years ago. He was a They saw each other every summer since. He was a Blue haired boy and was very muscular. He almost always wore sleeve less shirts except when Sora had invited him over for Christmas that one time. Riku freaked when he got to their house. Roxas knew Sora had a crush on Riku, but never mentioned it to Sora.

" Do you know who you're with?" Sora asked, His blush slowly fading.

Roxas sighed "No, but I called the school and they said all the freshmen were all ready paired up, So I'll probably be paired up with a sophomore or something. Or, that's what head master cid said." Roxas leaned against his door, running his hand through his hair.

Sora quickly took a peek at Roxas then looked back at the road. "You should get some rest. We don't want you showing up at the first day of school as a grouch." Sora said

"So, how long until we get there?" Roxas pulled on a lever at the side of his seat to make it lean back. He closed his eyes as he waited for his answer.

"about four-teen hours, so try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get closer." Sora's voice faded as Roxas drifted off to sleep. People had often told him he was a quick sleeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel's POV

"Axel! Get up!" Axel's eyes burst open to the unusual wake up call. He quickly surveyed the room and saw Demyx bursting out in laughter. "Hahaha, Axel, you should have seen your face! It was priceless!" He was wearing A plain blue shirt, and some jeans. His hair was up in it's usual position.

"Demyx?! Why are you waking me up at- um" Axel took a quick peek over his shoulder to the clock. It was 4: 54 AM. "Four fifty-four AM?! Demyx, what were you thinking?!"

"Oh, well you see… Zexion had to leave really early this morning for work, and I had nothing better to do, so I thought I'd get you to play with me." Demyx looked down, a sad expression on his face.

"Wait, so you had nobody to play with at four fifty-four in the morning, so you decided to come and wake me up?" Axel asked.

"Um… Well if you put it that way, I guess it was a bad idea…

But I was so lonely, and bored."

"How about going to sleep?" Axel yawned, this definitely wasn't the usual time he got up. "It is still really early in the morning!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry Axel. I guess I'll just go back to bed…" Demyx left the room, looking back as he was leaving the door with a puppy dog face. But Axel was already fast asleep. Demyx sighed and closed the door, then went back to his room.

Axel woke up a few hours later with a loud Knock on his door. "Demyx, that better not be you." Axel said sleepily. The knocking came again and Axel thought to himself. It must be Demyx, who else could it be? Axel got up and walked to the door at a slow, sleepy pace.

The knocking came again and Axel just about snapped. He threw the door open and shouted. "I already told you to go away Demy- Axel stopped shouting as he noticed some thing…The man that stood before him wasn't Demyx, it was head master Cid! "Head master! I'm sorry, I just- I-… My bad." Axel brought his hands up, trying to straighten his red spiky hair a bit.

The head master laughed much louder than necessary. "So, I'm guessing Demyx is still his immature, lovable self." Cid laughed as Axel was still freaking out. "Haha, don't worry Axel, I understand."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. Thank god that the head master was so forgiving. "So, um. Why are you here, head master?" Axel asked

Cid stopped laughing and looked at Axel. "Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news Axel."

You're not finally kicking me out are you?" Axel pretended to be frightened.

"No, I'm not kicking you out Axel." Cid laughed as Axel pretended to be relieved. "But I'm afraid that we have a few more freshmen this year than originally planed. All the rooms are taken, but we still have one more student that's room less."

Axel paused for a second, then realized what Cid was saying. "What do you mean? I've had my own room for two years now, and you want me to share it with- with some freshmen?" Axel was shouting.

"Axel, please calm down. I know this is a big change, but there's nothing that I can do. If there was, I would do it." Cid tried to calm Axel down, and to his surprise, Axel relaxed a bit.

"I understand head master. So when does he get here?" Axel asked.

"Not for a while. They were supposed to get here around five twenty, but the older on, Sora called and told me they were going to be delayed a bit."

"They? Then there are two?" Axel asked.

"Oh, yes. The older one, Sora is going to be with that blue haired boy. Hm, what was his name?" Cid looked up, trying to remember.

"Do you mean Riku?" Axel said.

The head master looked at Axel for a second, then said. "Ah, yes Riku. Apparently he and Sora have known each other for quite a while."

"So what's the name of my new room mate?" Axel asked pretending to be exited. _But maybe this wont be as bad as I think. Maybe the kid will be quiet, and will leave me alone. _Axel thought to himself.

"His name is Roxas. Apparently he was pretty good at his old school, so maybe you two can get along. After all, you're the best student here." Cid laughed as Axel glared at him. " So Axel, I was hoping that you could help the new kin unpack."

"Ya, fine. Just come get me when he gets here." Axel sighed.

"Thank you Axel" The head master turned and headed down the hall.

Hmm, this might be fun. Axel thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas's POV

"Roxas! Get up!" Sora shouted while shaking Roxas's shoulder. "Come on Roxas! Get up!"

"Are we there yet?" Roxas sat up in his seat rubbing his eyes.

Sora shook his head. "Not quite, but we'll be there in a couple of minutes and I don't want you to be asleep." Sora said as he looked up at the multiple building in front of them.

"Whoa! Is that it?" Roxas stared at the buildings. Each one was larger than their old school.

"Yeah, that's it all right." Sora said as he drove through the front gate. "We'll be staying in that one right there." Sora pointed towards one of the larger buildings to the outside of the grounds.

"That's awesome! Wait, are we on the same floor?" Roxas asked his brother.

"Yup! We're just a few doors apart. Oh, I talked to Master Cid. He said that you were going to be paired up with some guy named Axel. He's a sophomore, and he's getting the best marks in the school." Sora told his brother.

"Cool, I hope he's not too boring." Roxas said imagining Axel in his head; tall boy with jet black hair, glasses, and pocket protectors. He let out a small giggle and his brother looked at him confused.

"Well, we're there." Sora parked the car and went to get out, but froze. "Oh, it looks like Master Cid and our roommates came to help us unpack." Sora got out of the car and waved to the three men standing by the doors.

Riku was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and a vest. Sora instantly ran up to him and started talking about how long the drive was. He obviously wanted to impress Riku by the way he tried to stand with perfect posture and not trip. He failed. Sora ended up on top of Riku with a huge blush creeping across his face.

"I'm sorry Riku" Sora shouted as he jumped up and stepped back to let Riku stand. "I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"Don't worry about it. Nobody's hurt, so there's no reason to say you're sorry a hundred times." Riku said laughing. Cid let out a laugh too as he walked over to Sora and extended his hand. "You must be Sora. Riku here has told me a lot about you." Sora looked at Riku who was smiling, then he looked away blushing.

Sora took Cid's hand " Yes. And that's Roxas. Sora pointed towards the car at Roxas, who had slipped back to sleep. "Huh?" Sora laughed as he walked over to Roxas's door and popped it open. Roxas fell and yelped as he hit the cement with a thud.

"What the hell?!" Roxas jumped at his brother and shoved him to the ground. Sora would have fought back, but he was too busy laughing.

"Roxas! You should have seen you're face." Sora tried to keep from laughing, but it wasn't working too well.

"Why'd you do th-" Roxas began shouting at his brother, but quickly stopped as he heard more laughter coming from his left. He slowly turned his blushing face to reveal the small audience that was watching him.

Riku was bent over with his hands across his stomach trying to stop laughing, A man with blond hair and a kind of evil grin letting out a couple laughs too. Roxas guessed this was Head Master Cid.

But the one who really caught Roxas's attention was a tall boy with red hair that was even more pointy than his own. The boy was leaning against the front door with a grin that sent shivers down Roxas's spine. The boy was wearing a black cloak with a chain necklace dangling from his neck. He had a green, upside down triangles under each eye.

Roxas was almost mesmerized by this boy, but the sound of his brother under him snapped him back to reality. "Um, Roxas? Can you get off now?" Sora said quietly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Roxas jumped off his brother as the tall redhead slowly walked over to him. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Axel's POV

The Blondie got up off his brother after staring at Axel for a minute. A faint blush was creeping up his cheeks.

Axel decided to take advantage of this. After all, he had to admit that the Blondie was pretty cute. Axel got up off the door behind me and slowly walked over to him. His gaze shifted from his brother to the redhead. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

_Blondie, Roxas was it?_ Axel thought as Roxas looked down and answered him. "Y-yes." Roxas looked back up at the tall boy, surprised at how close he was. Axel was leaning over him, a wide grin on his face. It took Roxas off guard and he stumbled backwards. He was about to trip over a rock, but Axel caught him and pulled the blond boy to his chest.

Roxas flushed as he pushed away from the tall redhead. "I-I'm sorry." Roxas took a step back from Axel.

"Hey Blondie, don't worry about it" Axel smiled which made Roxas shiver.

Roxas quickly looked around and noticed that there was nobody there. "Where'd everyone go?" He asked.

"Sora and Riku probably went up to unpack, and Head Master went to a meeting." Axel replied as Roxas looked up at him.

"So, I guess I should go unpack too." Roxas said and reached for his bags. But they were quickly lifted up before he could get them. Roxas turned to look at Axel who was walking into the large building. "Hey! Wait up!"

Axel just laughed as the small boy followed behind him shouting. "Hey! Give those back! I can carry them myself…" Axel turned to look at the begging boy and thought. He looks really cute… What am I thinking?! He's a freshmen! The blond boy moved closer and put on his puppy-dog face. Axel cringed back. "S-Stop that! Now hurry up!" Axel turned with the bags and headed towards the elevator.

Roxas pouted as he followed Axel towards the silver door, knowing that he couldn't win this battle.

Axel pushed the circular button and waited for the elevator to come down. Roxas stopped beside him and said. "Axel, what is this?" Axel was stunned, but said. "Um, it's an elevator." Roxas looked up at him with his blue eyes and asked. "What's that?"

"It's kind of like a small room that moves up and down the floors so that you don't have to walk up the stairs." Axel spoke as the door opened up and he walked in.

Roxas followed behind him slowly, looking around at the walls, and buttons. "Whoa, cool. "The blond boy stared in awe as Axel pushed one of the many buttons and the elevator started moving up. But all to soon, it came to a stop and Axel stepped through the door. "Come on." Roxas followed behind, looking back to see the silver doors close.

Axel stopped at a door and said. "Well, here we are." Axel put down the bags and took a cardkey from his pocket. He quickly slid it through the scanner and pushed open the door. "Here we are Blondie."

Roxas glared at Axel as he walked into the room. Roxas followed after him and stopped as he got in. The room definitely wasn't what Roxas imagined it would be. There were two small beds, each with a small night table and lamp beside it. There was a large desk with another lamp and pencil holder on it and a two large dressers beside it.. To the left was a closet, and to the right was a relatively large bathroom.

"Like it?" Axel asked the Blondie as he sat the two suitcases by the far bed. "It's been my home for two years now." Axel sighed.

"Yeah, it's awesome. When I heard I'd be with a sophomore, I was expecting the room to be all messy and stuff. This is nice." Roxas replied.

Axel jumped on the bed and lay down with his hands behind his head. "Yeah Blondie, believe it or not, I'm actually a very organized person." Axel said proudly.

Roxas was about to reply when his stomach growled. "Um, sorry. I guess I'm kind of hungry." Axel laughed at the short boy as he stood up.

"Yeah, I guess it is about time for dinner. Come on, I'll take you to the cafeteria." Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him out of the room grinning. "You can unpack later."

"Axel, you-" Roxas tried to move his hand out of the redheads grip, but didn't succeed so he just gave up.

Axel turned his head to Roxas as they reached the elevator. "Yes Roxie? What would you like?"

"You're holding my- Roxie?! What the hell is Roxie?!" Roxas glared at the taller boy, forgetting that he was holding his hand until Axel pulled him into the elevator with him.

Axel smiled and said. " I made it up for you. I thought it sounded cute." Axel pretended to pout, but Roxas thought he was actually sad. Roxas looked away and said. "Well, I guess if you like it, you can use it…" Roxas blushed as he spoke. " But not around other people!" Roxas stuck his finger out at Axel.

Axel was surprised, Roxas was actually letting him call him Roxie!? "Thank you Roxie!" Axel jumped at Roxas and brought him into a tight hug. Axel noticed the other boy was blushing

Roxas shoved Axel away shouting. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Roxas felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Aww, you're blushing. That's so cute." Axel laughed as he stepped off the now stopped elevator, puling Roxas behind him. Roxas followed, still arguing. " I'm not cute!"

Axel laughed and kept walking. "Oh, I think I'll have to disagree cute little Roxie." Axel laughed some more as he looked back at Roxas who's face was turning red. "We're there Roxie." Axel said. Roxas broke his hand free just in time as Axel opened the door.

The cafeteria was a large room with a lot of tables and surrounded in restaurants. "Whoa! It's huge!" Roxas scanned the restaurants and found a pizza serving one. "I'm going over there!" Roxas shouted as he ran towards it. Axel just followed behind him.

Roxas ordered three pieces of pizza and a soda. He was about to pay when Axel handed a two twenty's to the clerk. "Please add another four pieces and another soda." He said with a grin.

The clerk smiled and replied. "Thank you very much." He handed Axel the food and left to get the sodas. Roxas turned to Axel and said. "Why'd you do that for?"

Axel grinned. "I can't let my new roomie buy his own lunch on his first day!" Axel acted to be horrified. Roxas glared.

"I'd be fine. I can pay for my own food." Roxas said as the clerk returned. "Here's your drinks and change." The clerk gave it to Roxas.

"Thank you" Axel turned and walked towards an empty table followed by Roxas. They sat and began to eat. They were about half way done when a tall boy with a mullet approached them. "Hey Axel. Oh, is this your new roomie?" Axel groaned and then replied. "Hey Demyx. and yes, this is Roxie."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxas's POV

Axel groaned as he looked up at the tall blond boy approaching. "Hey Demyx, and yes, this is Roxie." Axel laughed as Roxas gave him the death glare. Roxas got up and extended his hand to Demyx. "I'm Roxas. Axel's new room mate."

Demyx shook Roxas's hand and smiled. "Well Roxas, Axel must like you a lot. Normally he tends to stay from people. And he even gave you a nickname." Demyx said as he and Roxas turned to look at Axel.

Axel just shrugged. "I think he' s cute." Axel said as Demyx began laughing and Roxas glared one again at the red head.

"Do you have to say that out loud?" Roxas asked angrily as Axel.

Axel pretended to think for a second then replied. "Yes, Roxie. I think I do." Axel laughed with Demyx.

Roxas sat down angrily and stuffed down his food. He stood up and looked at Axel. The two tall boys were still laughing. "Axel, I'm going back to the room. I'll see you there." Roxas turned to leave, but was intercepted by a tall red head holding a cardkey. "Hey Roxie, don't you need this?"

"Oh, yeah I guess I do." Roxas swept for the key but it moved out of the way. "Hey, I need it."

"Then I guess you need me to come with you. Because you don't get one until tomorrow, and this is mine." Axel laughed.

Roxas scowled then sighed. "Fine, but hurry up. I want to go to bed." Roxas looked up at Axel, who was already standing in the elevator doorway at the end of the hall. "Come on Roxie!" He called.

"How did you- When-" Roxas stared as the red head erupted in laughter again. Roxas walked into the elevator as the doors closed.

"So Roxie, have a fun day?" Axel asked the sleepy Roxas. Roxas yawned and said. "If you call getting up at four thirty a.m., having a thirteen hour drive, meeting a creepy red head guy that call you Roxie, and then him taking you to dinner and calling you cute, then yeah. It was awesome." Roxas said as the doors opened and he steeped out.

Axel followed slowly behind Roxas and stopped at the door. "I'm sorry Roxas, I'll stop. I promise I wont call you Roxie, or cute or anything from now on." Axel looked down at the boy's blue eyes. "was just trying to be nice, because most people seem to stay away from me. The only exceptions are the others in organization 13." Axel looked away, but quickly looked back when he heard a small sniffle from the blond boy.

Roxas was crying now, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Axel!" Roaxs jumped at the red head and hugged him. This surprised Axel, but he wrapped his arms around the small boy. "I – I've just never had anyone who's ever cared for me except my brother. And I- I just"

"It's okay Roxie, it's okay." Axel said as he closed his eyes.

**The next morning.**

Axel's POV

Axel had held Roxas for a long time not saying anything, he just held the small boy to his chest. Roxas had not complained, but after a couple minutes he pushed away and motioned for Axel to open the door. Axel did so and Roxas headed straight to his bed and fell to sleep. Now Axel watched the Blondie as he lay motionlessly in his bed, his eyes seemed at peace.

Axel watched for a couple more minutes before he got up and headed for the shower. After, he got out and gelled his hair up into dangerous spikes. Axel walked out of the bathroom towards his dresser in a towel and got dressed quickly.

A loud knocking came to the door. "Axel, it's Demyx." Came a depressed voice from the other side. Axel walked to the door and turned the handle. Demyx's was standing in the hallway looking kinda sad. "Sorry about last night, it's my fault that Roxas got mad at you."

Axel shook his head and smiled, "It's fine Demyx, don't worry about it, Roxas and I worked it out." Axel said.

Demyx looked up at Axel and smiled. "Really? So it's all good?" Demyx asked. Axel nodded at Demyx, who sighed. "That's good. Anyways, I have to go, I promised Zexion I'd have breakfast with him." Demyx said.

"Okay, see you later Demyx." Axel turned back into his room and walked towards Roxas. Axel put his hand on Roxas's cheek and whispered. "Roxas, you have to get up now." Roxas moaned and turned away swatting at Axel's hand. Axel laughed and tried again.

"Roxas! Get up!" Axel shouted in the Blondie's ear and he jumped up, slamming his head into Axel's by accident. Axel groaned and stepped back. "Owch, I know that was an annoying wake up call, but did you have to attack me?" Axel asked holding his head.

"OH! I'm sorry Axel!" Roxas jumped out of bead and ran t0wards the fridge. "I'll get you soma ice!" Roxas opened the freezer to grab a bag of ice. He ran over to Axel and handed out the bag. "Here you go Axel." Roxas laughed as Axel moved his hand off his head and then replaced it with the bag.

Axel pat Roxas's spikes and said. "Go take a shower, today is the first day of classes." Axel sighed.

Roxas stared at Axel for a second, than fell back onto his bead. "Uuuuuuuuugh." The Blondie groaned. "Already?" Roxas sighed. Axel laughed and replied. "Yes Roxie, this is a school. You have to go to classes to learn." Axel kept laughing.

Roxas got up and punched Axel in the arm. Axel pretended to be hurt as Roxas sulked off to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas's POV

Opening ceremony.

Cid stood in the middle of the gym with students sitting all around him. It was finally the opening ceremony and most of the kids were ecstatic. "Today is the first day of school." Cid's voice boomed and silenced all the students. "There are a few rules I need to lay out before you go to you're classes. One. No fights." Some of the older students booed. "Two. No going into the rooms of the other sex." More boos. "Three. No chewing gum in class. Four. Students are required to have their own supplies for class. That includes pencils, papper, binders and so-on. That's pretty much it. Now go to you're classes.

Roxas stood and followed after Axel. "What do you have Axel?" Axel sighed as the two left the gym. "Biology. You?" Axel turned to Roxas. Roxas sighed. "Gym."

Axel stopped to look at the small boy. "You don't like gym?" He asked.

"I like it, but we'll probably have to clean up the gym after that assembly." Roxas said as he stopped outside the change room door. Axel laughed and walked away. Roxas turned to enter the change room.

"Roxas!" Some one shouted. The voice sounded familiar. Roxas turned to see his brother Sora standing with a tall blue haired boy. Riku. Roxas took a step forward and said. " Hey Sora, Riku."

Sora jumped at Roxas and hugged him. "So do you like the school? Who's you're roommate?" Roxas shoved his brother off followed by Riku laughing and putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Calm down Sora." He said to no success. Sora was still ecstatic.

Roxas laughed and said. "Yeah, the school's great. And my roommate's name is Axel. He's pretty cool. But he gave me the worst nickname ever!" Roxas said as Sora kind of calmed down and Riku stood puzzled. Riku stepped forward. "Wait, Axel is being nice to you?" Riku The blue haired boy asked.

"Yes, at first he looked kinda mean, but he's been pretty friendly. He even helped me unpack my stuff." Roxas smiled. Everyone else was leaving the change room. "OH! We'd better hurry up or we'll be late!" Roxas Sora and Riku quickly changed and headed towards the gym.

The three boys entered and Roxas sat down along the wall with the other kids from his class as Sora and Riku left to sit with their class. The boy beside Roxas looked over and said. "Hey, I'm Hayner." Roxas turned to look at the boy. He had blond hair that was kind of wavy upwards. He had brown eyes that were looking at Roxas.

Roxas smiled and said. "I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you." Hayner smiled and looked like he was about to say something but was inturupted by a loud voice. "Good morning kids. I'm Cloud and I will be you're gym teacher for the year." Roxas looked up to see a blond haired man standing before the class.

"Today we're going to clean up the assembly, then go outside and run laps." The man said as the class groaned in unison. The man wore a black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was up in spikes. "No complaining or I'll have you do push ups all class." The class went silent and cloud laughed. "Okay, start cleaning."

Roxas stood up followed by Hayner. "So, where are you from?" Hayner asked. Roxas picked up some chairs and said. "A small town called Twilight town. I lived there with Sora and my parents." Hayner looked surprised. "Twilight town? That's where I live!" Hayner said picking up some chairs an following Roxas to put them away. "It's such a small town. I can't believe I never saw you!"

Roxas put the chairs down on the chari rack and said. "Yeah, I didn't really socialize much." Hayner replied. "That's too bad.

Roxas's class cleaned for about five more minutes then headed out side to do laps. Roxas and Hayner talked for the whole class. Once they were done, Roxas headed back to the change room with Hayner. They got changed quickly and stepped out.

Hayner stood outside and waited for Roxas to check his schedual. When Roxas was done, Heynes asked. "What do you have next?" Roxas sighed and said. "Math." Hayner laughed. "I've got art, but I'll see you later Roxas." Hayner turned and started walking away.

Roxas could feel something warm touch his shoulder. "Hey Roxie." There was only one person who called Roxas Roxie. Roxas jumped and turned to see the tall red head laughing down at him. "How was class Roxie?"

Roxas punched Axel in the arm. "Dammit, don't scare me like that!" Roxas was pulled into a one armed hug By the red head. "Aww, but you're just sooooo cute Roxie." Roxas pushed way and glared at the redhead who just laughed. "Sorry Roxie, but you're just too cute for your own good."

"I'm not cute!" Roxas shouted and some other kids looked over at him. "Now be quiet. Other kids are staring."

Axel laughed. "Oh, sorry Roxie. I couldn't help myself. Anyways, what do you have now?" Axel asked the blond.

"Math, it's my least favorite subject." Roxas sighed. Axel looked at him for a second then said. "You're not good at it Roxie?" Roxas glared but replied. "No, I'm good at it, I just think it's boring."

Axel laughed and said. "I know what you mean. Believe it or not, but I'm actually one of the highest grading students in the school."

"Sure you are. Well, I've got to go before I'm late." Roxas looked around noticing that all the kids were entering their classes. "See you later Axel."

"See ya Roxie." Axel laughed and walked away as Axel began to glare.

Roxas started walking but then stopped. He didn't know where he was going. "Um, Axel?" Roxas said after the tall boy. Axel turned around. "Yes?"

"I don't know where my class is…" Roxas said quietly. Axel leaned closer. "What was that Roxie?" Roxas looked up at the red head and said. "Can you show me where my class is?" Axel laughed and started walking down a hall to his left making a gesture for Roxas to follow. Roxas followed after Axel and was brought to his class.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas said as he turned to the door and twisted the knob.

"No problem." Axel said as Roxas entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Axel's POV

Axel watched Roxas enter his classroom then turned and started walking in the direction he had just came from. His class was on the other side of the school. He finally arrived and opened the door interrupting the class. The teacher tuned to him and said. " Axel, thake you're seat."

"Yes sir." Axel said walking to take his place by demyx. When he got there and sat down Demyx instantly began questioning him. "Why are you late? Here were you?" Demyx began.

Axel sighed and relied. "I was walking Roxas to class. He didn't know where to go and so I helped him." Axel said as Demyx's jaw dropped. "You? Helped someone? You never help anybody!" Demyx quietly shouted.

Axel took a piece of paper out of his binder and began taking notes. "I know, but- He's just so- I couldn't help it. I had to help him." Axel said to Demyx who grinned in response.

Demyx leaned a bit closer to Axel and said. "Axel, I think you're in love with Roxas." Axel shot a glare at demyx. "What are you talking about? He's just some freshmen who wanted to help- …I think you're right. I think I am in love with Roxie." Axel said quietly. "What should I do?" Axel looked to Demyx for help.

"Well, I think you should just tell him. Get it over with. With any luck, he'll like you back." Demyx replied.

"I can't do that! What if he gets freaked out and tells everyone? I'd be dead!" Axel began. "I'll just stay quiet. Not tell him anything."

Demyx game a disapproving look and shook his head. "That woul'd just make matters worse then they are. You have to tell him."

Axel went quiet for the rest of the class. Thinking of what to do. To tell, or not to tell.

Roxas entered his class and took an empty seat beside a brown haired girl wearing an orange tank top with flower designs. The teacher wasn't in yet. Roxas put his binder on his desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.


End file.
